Jiangshi Panic 2: Jiangshi Festival!
by Mocha-mono
Summary: Sequel to "Jiangshi Panic". China is put up to the task when strange and creepy occurences have been happening around the house and in the nearby villages. Plus, Korea has gone missing! Maybe China never really got rid of the jiangshi after all? Read and Review! :)


**((SEQUEL SEQUEL SEQUEL YAY!**

**Yes, everybody. I am crazy enough to make a sequel to the wierdest fanfic I've ever written for Hetalia. There must be something wrong with my brain if I am actually making a second story for this. *puts face in hands***

**Anyhow, this might ending up being less funny and more suspenseful and scary, like with what I TRIED to do with the first Jiangshi Panic. (In my opinion, it ended up being a cracky horror attempt with not a lot of mystery.) Yet, this shall be new and improved, so I'm hoping I can finish this with a grand finale!**

**Hetalia belongs to the amazing and awesome-as-Prussia Hidekaz Himaruya!))**

China was in a mood today.

Taiwan could tell from how he was dangling from the couch upside-down.

"Thinking, sensei?" Taiwan asked casually, setting a tray of tea on the table.

"Yes, aru," said China.

"What about?" Taiwan grinned. "Korea?"

"NO, ARU!" China cried, almost banging his head on the edge of the table. "I'm thinking about my finances."

Taiwan smiled. Korea had taken the rare business trip to Seoul to discuss certain politics two weeks before. "Don't worry, though," he had said before leaving, "The origin of all things won't be gone long, da ze! You'll see, da ze!"

However, the originally-five-day trip had gone on for two weeks. Hong Kong, Taiwan, and Japan, though worried, told themselves that at least Korea would be in his home country and would know his way around. China, on the other hand, while continuously denying it, was worried as well.

Besides, without the hyperactive, chest-groping, always-entertaining Korean around, it was quiet, nice, and peaceful.

_Too_ quiet, nice and peaceful.

It was driving China bonkers.

"Alright, fine!" China cried, waving his arms around, "I _miss_ Korea, aru! It's boring around here, aru! I'm used to Hong Kong and Korea creating endless hijinks for me to solve, aru! I miss wanting to turn into a dragon every time Korea plays Gangnam Style on the stereo no matter how much it hurts, aru! I miss being annoyed 24/7, aru! I MISS EXCITEMENT, ARU!"

Taiwan wished she could have recorded all that for posterity. China might have just admitted what he really felt about all the junk he goes through. "Aw, sensei," said Taiwan, shaking her head, "You need to remember: with this being a fanfic and all, something cool is bound to happen soon! You just need to take that boredom and poi, poi, poi~ "

China gave her a blank look. "Did you just break the fourth wall, aru?"

"And what if I did?"

Before China could answer, the door opened, and in came a cheerful-looking Korea. _"Anneyeonghaseyo,_ everybody!"

"Korea!"

"You're back, aru!" China said, brightening instantly. "Uh...I mean...oh, you're back, aru..." he repeated with a more disappointed tone.

"How was politics and junk?" Taiwan asked brightly.

"It was good, da ze," said Korea, walking in. "Sometimes it was dumb, though."

China noticed how much Korea was swaying. "Uh...you OK, aru?"

"I'm great, da ze!" Korea said, smiling. Now that China thought on it, he looked considerably paler. "Besides...fainting...originated in Korea...da ze..." He keeled over with a THUNK.

"KOREA!"

**Hetalia!**

"What happened to the self-proclaimed "origin of all things"?" Hong Kong asked as he got a wet washcloth.

"No idea, aru," said China, bustling around to make medicines. "He's never come home like this, aru!"

"Maybe that's why he was gone so long?" suggested Taiwan.

"No," said Hong Kong. "If he got sick, he would have immediately sped home."

"Not precisely, aru," said China. "You know his pride, aru."

"Still, maybe it's nothing," Hong Kong continued. "He's probably just got a cold. Like, those are easy to get."

China sighed. "Maybe you're right, aru." He placed a glass of water next to the bed and got up to leave with the others. He looked at the sleeping Korean, eyebrows knit together. "Hmmm...something strange is about to happen, but I just can't put my finger on it, aru..."

**((Uh oh. *plays Twilight Zone music***

**OK...how long is this fanfic? The original was three parts, but this might end up being five parts. All I can tell you is there will be a climactic fight scene, there will be some unexpected twists, and there will be some headcanons thrown in. Keep it in mind.**

**Anyhow, review, please! Korea would want you to!))**


End file.
